Triste Marchito, Vuelve
by Gaburieru524
Summary: La historia de un pobre niño que vivio en carne propia los horrores de la guerra... [Happy Moments]


**Triste Marchito, Vuelve...**

Notas de Writer: Volvemos con otra historia de parte de nuestra colega Helga Martinez Morgan, esta vez contando la historia de de un pobre niño que vivio en carne propia los horrores de la guerra

* * *

Ya no siento nada... ¿que mas me podrían quitar?, mi vista se nublo, mi capacidad auditiva se despedazo, mi lengua y cuerdas vocales arrancadas por culpa de suplicas y ruegos según...mis verdugos, aun recuerdo ese día que todo se arruino, y se volvió este bodrio de falsas y estúpidas creencias imbéciles...

Yo solo tenia 11 años cuando en ese entonces vivía con mi padre y mi madre, el trabajo de papá en las minas de carbón hacia que casi no lo viera en las tardes después de la escuela, pero no importaba, yo entendía que el lo hacia para tenernos bien, a mamá y a mi... en las noches convivíamos riendo el me contaba historias de su trabajo o las que el abuelo George le contó a el alguna vez en su niñez... eran divertidas... pero... algunas noches eran interrumpidas por la alarma de guerra que al menos sonaba una vez cada mes..

No se cuando empezó esta detestable guerra, papá dijo que fue mucho antes que yo naciera... es triste saber que gente como yo, mamá, papá, los vecinos eran masacrados solo por discutas que podrían ser resueltas fácilmente, pero el orgullo humano es la propia dinamita encendida lista para destrozar todo en su entorno...Una tarde recuerdo que Mamá estaba preocupada... le pregunte que le pasaba, ella solo me sonrió y se fue a su habitación... en ese momento no comprendía que pasaba hasta que en la noche nosotros estábamos cenando cuando ellos entraron, derribaron la puerta de mi casa, tomaron a mis padres y los esposaron, al parecer alguien le dijo a la policía que Mamá era judía, si, eso se consideraba uno de los peores crimines, como si fueras especie de asesino te juzgaban por eso...

Esa fue la ultima noche que vi nuestro hogar, las miradas de los vecinos juzgándonos mientras nos llevaban, recuerdo que papá y yo intentábamos calmar a mamá, pero no servía de mucho ella lloraba mucho culpándose de todo lo que pasaba, era algo que le remordió la conciencia a ella...yo solo quería verla tan feliz como siempre...pero nada en verdad lo remediaba mucho, después de días y días en el campo de concentración, puede hacerme amigos de algunos niños que habían ahí, que al igual que yo fueron enviados ahí juntos a sus padres...todos sentíamos lo mismo angustia y impotencia por no poder hacer nada para ayudarlos...

Un noche mientras dormíamos escuchamos pasos, yo no quería levantarme, solo podía cerrar mis ojos con fuerza mientras escuchaba como se llevaban a algunos de los chicos y chicas que habían ahí... sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi columna cuando uno de los soldados se me acerco, por un minuto creí que me llevaría pero no fue así solo rió y se fue con los demás... todavía no entiendo por que hizo eso, a la mañana siguiente solo quedamos 8 de todos los niños que había...

Los demás fueron subidos a un tren... los quedamos solo vimos cuando el tren se iba con ellos dentro... recuerdo que una niña le aviso aun grupo de madres que estaba cerca... ellas corrieron hacia la cerca que nos dividía de las vías y el campo...todas esas madres desesperadas intentando alcanzar a sus hijos... pero era tarde...

\- oh no...Por favor- mi madre estaba apunto de llorar hasta que tome su mano...

-Mamá ¿estas bien?-estaba muy preocupado por ella.

-Timothy... mi pequeño Timothy- me abraza fuerte aliviada...a veces pienso que hubiera pasado si me hubieran enviado con los demás, aun me hago esa pregunta creo que la vida hubiera sido mas piadosa si hubiera ido con los demás...

En medio de la noche ese día unos soldados nos sacaron de nuestras camas y nos subieron a un auto. Miraba todo a mi alrededor, pensando ¿que pasaría con nosotros?...Alguien me tomo y me llevo aun habitación con una camilla todo parecía una sala de hospital...

Dos hombres me acostaron en la camilla, me sujetaron el cuerpo para que no pataleara o escapara, una enfermera me sujeto la cabeza, mientras un doctor se acerco a mi tenia una gran jeringa en sus manos, siempre recordare esa fría mirada, atreves de esos lentes; eso fue lo ultimo que vi en mi vida, por culpa de el colorante artificial que me inyectaron en los ojos poco a poco mi mirada se nublo, mis ojos ardían, el dolor me provoco que me desmayara, ese dolor que carcomía mis ojos lentamente...cuando desperté no podía ver nada. Me toque mis ojos puede ser una venda sobre ellos, pero sentía algo raro, de ahí entendí lo que pasaba mis ojos no estaban...me los habían quitado... ¿habrá pasado algo? ¿algo salió mal verdad?...

Solo quise olvidar todo ese momento, solo quería ver a mis padres, así que me levante del suelo, comencé a caminar intentando encontrar las camas para guiarme a la puerta, pero al parecer no estaba en la habitación del campo, no había nada solo paredes, frías paredes de hierro de una celda ¿por que? ¿donde estoy? ¿por que me trajeron?... estoy confundido, no se como reaccionar ante esta situación... todos esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando reaccione, escuche en el pasillo a dos doctores hablando en el pasillo...

-¿como están los tuyos?- dijo el primer doctor

-tuvimos un problema con uno soporto los químicos en su cabeza y murió...- dijo el segundo

-que desperdicio de tiempo...yo también tuve un problema pero fue con los ojos del chico...si pudrieron prácticamente... al parecer el colorante tuvo una reacción alérgica severa...-

-bueno al menos conservas a todos-

-si quiero probar algo-

-¿de que hablas?-

-hasta donde llega la resistencia humana... sin sentidos algunos-

-jejeje si en verdad te atreves, deberías seguir con el chico de anoche entonces- dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse - lo digo para que no pierdas nada al momento de hacerlo...-

-si tienes razón...-

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar fuerte, no podía parar de temblar al escuchar esa conversación me dejo aterrado, acaso no les importaba lo que nos pase ¿acaso somos solo objetos para ellos?... no se pero lo único que se, es que esto se pondrá peor... y al parecer acerté por que unos días después fui de nuevo a la camilla pero estaba vez solo podía sentir como me sujetaban como la otra vez, alguien sujeta mi quijada para meterme algo metálico en la boca, cuando terminaron, esa cosa metálica tenia mi boca abriera contra mi voluntad, de repente sentí unos dedos que sostenía fuerte mi lengua, solo escuchaba sus voces diciendo cosas entre ellos, pero todo eso acabo cuando el dolor punzante comenzó a invadir mi lengua, solo podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en mi lengua, la estaban cortando, pero no solo fue eso también me quitaron las cuerdas vocales, maldición mi cuerpo me dolía, el frio suelo de mi celda me aliviaba un poco dolor de mi cuerpo... pero nada me preparaba a lo ultimo que escucharía..

Mis padres habían insistido tanto en verme, al punto que fastidiaron a los soldados, los llevaron donde estaba, Mamá entro corriendo cuando abrieron la celda, sentí su cálidos abrazos y su suave voz que me decía que todos estaría bien, no pude evitar llorar quería decirle cuanto la quería, que me perdonara por haberla preocupado tanto no era mi intención haberla asustado de esa manera, intentaba recordar como era su rostro, pero era inútil ese recuerdo se fue, de repente se escucho un disparo y a mamá gritando, abrazándome mas fuerte...

-No por favor, se los ruego... por favor- escuche otro disparo, mis lagrimas cayeron sin poder detenerse mientras sentía como ese abrazo cariñoso y aliviador de mi madre se desvaneció, algo callo frente de mi instintivamente supe que era ella, la abrase fuerte, todo los dolores que había pasado... ese fue el que nunca desaparecerá...ellos ya no estaban mas... se habían ido para siempre... todo por mi culpa, ellos estarán aquí ,si no hubiera pedido tenerlos de vuelta a mi lado... ellos... mamá... papá... lo siento por favor perdónenme...

A pasado un año desde que me trajeron, me siento muerto en vida, ya no puedo ver, ni escuchar, ni saborear, ni caminar y lo ultimo que me quedaban, mis brazos fueron arrancados de mi cuerpo... solo soy un bulto de carne inútil, en el suelo, hasta una bolsa de basura tiene mas utilidad que yo, ya no me queda nada por que seguir luchando en esta vida... solo quiero que acaben con esto, por favor...

 _- **Pobre gusano** \- decía una sombra negra que se acercaba al pobre chico cuadripléjico en el suelo... - **pareces miserable** -_

Solo jadeé un poco al sentir que una persona me tomaba de la mandíbula, pasaba su dedo sobre mis labios, no se por que pero tenia miedo, es como si esa persona transmitiera mucha maldad, acaso esta persona vino por que yo... ¿que me hará? ¿acaso puede ser peor?

- _ **Jejeje parece que no puedes oírme ¿verdad? tranquilo pronto ya no sentirás nada... por completo**_ \- sentí como me tomo del cuello y lo apretaba... por favor...

 _termine esto, duele sentir esto, duele, duele tanto... por favor, ya no puedo..._

-¿u-uh?- sentí que esas malignas manos ya no estaban cerca de mi... pero sentí un abrazo gentil rodearme, una mano acariciando mi cabeza ¿acaso estoy delirando por el dolor o mi muerte intenta ser piadosa conmigo? no lo se en verdad pero siento sueño, al menos puedo recordar esa canción que ellos me cantaban para dormir... mamá, papá los extraño...

-¿u-uh? ¿D-donde viene esa luz?, ¿e-eh? ¿Puedo ver?, ¿donde estoy?- mareado me senté, estaba en una cama, vi mis piernas no eran mías, eran de diferentes colores, mis brazos también.

-Oh ¿ya despertaste?-dijo un hombre que entraba a la habitación de donde estaba -tranquilo no te haré daño- se me acerco y acaricio mi cabeza

-¿q-que paso?- lo mire, por alguna razón le tenia confianza

-moriste pequeño, ya no sufrirás más-

Yo sonríe y lo abrase, me sentía tan agradecido y feliz que todo haya terminado... solo quería mi nuevo comienzo.

.

.

.

.

Después de mucho que paso ahora puedo estar al lado de Writer, a sido un gran amigo, aunque no pueda ver a mis padres y ellos no me recuerden ya al menos se que puedo seguir adelante con mi nueva familia...

Mi nuevo comienzo... es este...

* * *

Notas de Writer: espero y les haya gustado, les recuerdo que nosotros solo editamos un poco para que quede un poco mejor, la autora original fue Helga Martinez Morgan


End file.
